


Aiming at Hope

by WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends



Series: An Alternate Fate (aka jordan lives and so do others) [5]
Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: Angst, I mean, Other, Songfic, i dunno, i just needed to write man, it was a nice song, so i made it sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends/pseuds/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends
Summary: Song: When You Come Home - Paradise FearsThe group set up a campfire, laughing and smiling. Jordan was sore, he always was sore after a day of walking, but it wasn’t so bad. Seeing Parker tuck themself in Saffron’s lap, teasing her with kisses and soft words Jordan probably wasn’t meant to hear.“How did you two meet Red?”Parker froze, pulling back from Saffron. Their eyes darkened, mouth opening to tell Red off in three different languages of fuck you, when Saffron cut them off.





	Aiming at Hope

“Rise and shine Jordy!”

The boy groaned, shifting around in his sleeping bag. He dragged the pillow over his head, muttering a soft ‘five more minutes’.

“Nope!” His bag was unzipped, his body dumped unceremoniously by the too-perky-for-this-goddamn-early Parker. Their hair was losing its old red color, needing a new dye job sometime soon.

“You suck,” Jordan stuck his tongue out, standing and stretching. This earned him a noogie from Parker, who then left to wake up Saffron.

**You may cross the world all by yourself,**

The trio passed through a small deserted town that morning, alert for anything.  **  
** ****

**you tell me that everything you want is somewhere else,**

“So, Jordan,” Saffron headed the group, glancing back at the youngest member, who walked with a slight limp and an expression that hid the pain of movement. “How did you end up in a burning building?” **  
** ****

**if you make it back around,** **  
** **and your shoes are all worn down,**

“I mean, I know it was Red or whatever, but… he’s not normally one to just blow up perfectly good food.” **  
** ****

**I'll be waiting for you when you come home**

“He did it to hurt my old group members,” Jordan’s voice was quiet, lost in the past. “They had been a thorn in his side, and… I guess I was a warning to back off?”

**Singing ooh, If you need some safer ground,**

Parker slung an arm around Jordan’s shoulders, pulling the kid close. “We’ve all had shitty experiences with the terror of the east coast. Maybe we’ll find your group.” **  
** ****

**Ooh, I hope you turn your ship around,**

“Maybe… if Red didn’t kill them.” 

“Now that was dark for ya kid. What are ya, 6?”

“Hey, I’m 13!” **  
** ****

**Cause I'll be waiting for you** **  
** **When you come home**

The group set up a campfire, laughing and smiling. Jordan was sore, he always was sore after a day of walking, but it wasn’t so bad. Seeing Parker tuck themself in Saffron’s lap, teasing her with kisses and soft words Jordan probably wasn’t meant to hear. 

“How did you two meet Red?”

Parker froze, pulling back from Saffron. Their eyes darkened, mouth opening to tell Red off in three different languages of fuck you, when Saffron cut them off.

“He captured me early in the apocalypse.”

**You may spend your time with someone else,**

“He hadn’t resorted to cannibalism yet, just taking my little brother and I into captivity for our supplies and possible manpower.” **  
** ****

**You may say he's everything you wanted for yourself,**

“Then… his group was starving, and Sorrel was so sick…” **  
** ****

**He may be perfect now,** **  
** **But I swear someday he'll walk out,**

“Well he was enough for them apparently. The next day, Parker broke me out of there, and we got the hell out of dodge.” **  
** ****

**And I'll be waiting for you when you come home,**

**Singing ooh, If you need some safer ground,**

No one spoke up for a bit, letting the fire crackle between them. Despite not knowing how Parker met Red, Jordan turned in for the night, leaving the adults to talk by the dying light. **  
** ****

**Ooh, I hope you turn your ship around,**

He didn’t hear anything they said, but only Saffron came to bed that night. **  
** ****

**Cause I'll be waiting for you** **  
** **When you come home**

“Alright, hold your gun in front of yourself,” Parker held up their handgun, identical to Jordan’s, showing the boy how to aim it. “Steady hands, make sure the safety’s off.”

**You may spend your time out in the stars,**

Saffron was sleeping, the moon was lighting up their campsite, and Parker decided to combat insomnia they would teach Jordan how to fire a gun. **  
** ****

**Knowing you, you've probably got a plan for all you want,**

Jordan fired at the tree, clipping just the edge of the trunk.

“Great job bud, but make sure you widen your stance just a bit more.” **  
** ****

**But if someday soon you're on the dark side of the moon,**

“One day, this could be life or death. I want you to be ready for that day.”

The smile on their face, that proud grin, when Jordan hit the dead center would stay with him forever. **  
** ****

**I'll be waiting for you when you come home**

**And I'll be singing ooh, If you need some safer ground,**

Jordan held that same gun, aiming at a wall in a distant room of the white house. Several shots were fired into the wall, which had a crudely painted red bullseye on it. **  
** ****

**Ooh, I hope you turn your ship around,**

“Jordan?” The boy didn’t turn, didn’t want to see the deep voice that had spoken up from the doorway. “It’s 2am, what are you doing up?” **  
** ****

**Ooh, If you need some safer ground,**

Another few shots, directly in the center. He hardly noticed his eyes blurring, the emotions from the last few days surging through him. **  
** ****

**Ooh, I hope you turn your ship around,**

“Jordan…” AK’s hand was on his shoulder, the other helping him lower the handgun. “Come on. It’s time to get some sleep.” **  
** ****

**Cause I'll be waiting for you when you come home**

With a steady hand, Jordan was taken out of the target room, led to where the others were grouped up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This was me wanting to write, having no idea what to write, so I word vomited while listening to this song 50,000 times.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed somehow? I really like the idea of Parker being a reckless older sibling to Jordan, teaching him to shoot and be a badass. Also, what is coping?
> 
> Oh, you wanted to know how Parker knows Red? Well... that'll have to wait.


End file.
